War Thunder/Germany
For other nations, see War Thunder. Video Game (2012) A next generation MMO combat game dedicated to World War II military aviation, armored vehicles, and fleets. The player takes part in many of the major battles, fighting with other players all over the world. =Aircraft= Arado Ar 234 B-2 Arado Ar 234 C-3 Blohm & Voss BV 238 Canadair CL-13A Sabre Mk.5 Canadair CL-13B Sabre Mk.6 Curtiss Hawk H-75A-2 Finnish livery. Dornier Do 17 E-1 Dornier Do 17 Z-2 Dornier Do 17 Z-7 Dornier Do 217 E-2 Dornier Do 217 E-4 Dornier Do 217 J-1 Dornier Do 217 J-2 Dornier Do 217 K-1 Dornier Do 217 M-1 Dornier Do 217 N-1 Dornier Do 217 N-2 Dornier Do 335 A-0 Dornier Do 335 A-1 Dornier Do 335 B-2 Fiat G.91 R/3 Focke-Wulf Fw 189 A-1 Uhu Focke-Wulf Fw 190 A-1 Focke-Wulf Fw 190 A-4 Focke-Wulf Fw 190 A-5 Focke-Wulf Fw 190 A-5/U2 Focke-Wulf Fw 190 A-5/U12 Focke-Wulf Fw 190 A-8 Focke-Wulf Fw 190 C Focke-Wulf Fw 190 D-9 Focke-Wulf Fw 190 D-12 Focke-Wulf Fw 190 D-13 Focke-Wulf Fw 190 F-8 Focke-Wulf Fw 200 C-1 Focke-Wulf Ta 152 C Focke-Wulf Ta 152 H-1 Focke-Wulf Ta 154 A-1 Hawker Sea Hawk Mk 100 Hawker Tempest Mk. V Heinkel He 51 A-1 Heinkel He 51 B-1 Heinkel He 51 B-2/Hydroplane Heinkel He 51 C-1 Heinkel He 51 C-1 (Late) Heinkel He 100 D-1 Heinkel He 111 H-3 Heinkel He 111 H-6 Heinkel He 111 H-16 Heinkel He 112 V-5 Heinkel He 112 A-0 Heinkel He 112 B-0 Heinkel He 112 B-1/U2 Hungarian Air Force livery. Heinkel He 112 B-2/U2 Romanian Air Force livery. Heinkel He 162 A-1 Heinkel He 162 A-2 Heinkel He 177 A-5 Heinkel He 219 A-7 Henschel Hs 123 A-1 Henschel Hs 129 B-2 Royal Romanian Air Force livery. Henschel Hs 129 B-3 Horten Ho 229 V3 Ilyushin Il-2 Sturmovik (1942) Junkers Ju 87 B-2 Stuka Junkers Ju 87 D-3 Stuka Junkers Ju 87 D-5 Stuka Junkers Ju 87 G-1 Stuka Junkers Ju 87 G-2 Stuka Junkers Ju 87 R-2 Stuka Junkers Ju 88 A-1 Junkers Ju 88 A-4 Junkers Ju 88 C-6 Junkers Ju 288 C Junkers Ju 388 J Lavochkin La-5FN Messerschmitt Bf 109 A In the livery used by Spanish Civil War ace Norbert Flegel. Messerschmitt Bf 109 B-1 Late model. Messerschmitt Bf 109 E-1 Messerschmitt Bf 109 E-3 Messerschmitt Bf 109 E-4 Messerschmitt Bf 109 E-7/U2 Messerschmitt Bf 109 F-1 Messerschmitt Bf 109 F-2 Messerschmitt Bf 109 F-4 Messerschmitt Bf 109 F-4/trop Messerschmitt Bf 109 G-2 Messerschmitt Bf 109 G-2/trop Messerschmitt Bf 109 G-6 Messerschmitt Bf 109 G-10 Messerschmitt Bf 109 G-14 Messerschmitt Bf 109 K-4 Messerschmitt Bf 109 Z Messerschmitt Bf 110 C-4 Messerschmitt Bf 110 C-6 Messerschmitt Bf 110 C-7 Messerschmitt Bf 110 F-2 Messerschmitt Bf 110 G-2 Messerschmitt Me 163 B Messerschmitt Me 163 B-0 Messerschmitt Me 262 A-1/U4 Pulkzerstörer Messerschmitt Me 262 A-1a Schwalbe Messerschmitt Me 262 A-2a Sturmvogel Messerschmitt Me 262 C-1a Heimatschutzer I Messerschmitt Me 262 C-2b Heimatschutzer II Messerschmitt Me 264 Messerschmitt Me 410 A-1 Messerschmitt Me 410 A-1/U2 Messerschmitt Me 410 A-1/U4 Messerschmitt Me 410 B-1 Messerschmitt Me 410 B-1/U2 Messerschmitt Me 410 B-2/U4 Messerschmitt Me 410 B-6/R3 Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-15bis Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-19S Republic P-47D Thunderbolt Vickers Wellington Mk. IC Yakovlev Yak-1B =Helicopters= Bell UH-1D Iroquois Eurocopter EC665 Tiger UHT MBB Bo 105 CB-2 MBB Bo 105 PAH-1 MBB Bo 105 PAH-1A1 Mil Mi-24P Mil Mi-24P Portraying an aircraft of Heeresfliegerstaffel (HFS) 80, belonging to the Heeresflieger (German Army Aviation Corps). Sud Aviation SA.313B Alouette II =Fleet= Arado Ar 196 = See also = * War Thunder at IMDb * War Thunder at Wikipedia * War Thunder at IGCD Category: Aérospatiale SA 313/315 Alouette II Category: Arado Ar 196 Category: Arado Ar 234 Category: Bell UH-1 Iroquois Category: Curtiss P-36 Hawk Category: Dornier Do 17 Category: Dornier Do 217 Category: Dornier Do 335 Category: Eurocopter EC665 Tiger/Tigre Category: Eurocopter MBB BO-105 Category: Fiat G.91 Category: Focke-Wulf Fw 189 Category: Focke-Wulf Fw 190 Category: Focke-Wulf Fw 200 Category: Focke-Wulf Ta 152 Category: Hawker Sea Hawk Category: Hawker Tempest Category: Heinkel He 51 Category: Heinkel He 100 Category: Heinkel He 111 Category: Heinkel He 112 Category: Heinkel He 162 Category: Heinkel He 177 Category: Henschel Hs 123 Category: Henschel Hs 129 Category: Horten Ho 229 Category: Ilyushin Il-2 Sturmovik Category: Junkers Ju 87 Stuka Category: Junkers Ju 88 Category: Junkers Ju 288 Category: Lavochkin La-5 Category: Messerschmitt Bf 109 Category: Messerschmitt Bf 110 Category: Messerschmitt Me 163 Category: Messerschmitt Me 262 Category: Messerschmitt Me 410 Category: Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-15 Category: Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-19 Category: Mil Mi-24 Category: North American F-86 Sabre Category: Republic P-47 Thunderbolt Category: Vickers Wellington Category: Yakovlev Yak-1 Category:MBB Bo 105